


Nurse Rei

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Reigisa Week, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is sick, and makes Rei nurse him back to health. Written for day 5 of Reigisa Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Rei

“I told you not to do it, Nagisa-kun.” Rei handed Nagisa a box of tissues.

“But Rei-chan, it was Haru’s idea,” Nagisa whined after blowing his nose. The team had thrown Rei a surprise birthday party at the beach. Unfortunately, this led Haru, still depressed over the closing of the school’s poll, to jump into the ocean, and Nagisa joined him, despite Makoto and Rei’s protests that the ocean was far too cold in December.

“You didn’t have to follow him!”

“Rei-chan, don’t yell at me! I’m sick!”

Rei sighed. _That’s_ why _I’m yelling_. “Well, now you’re both sick.”

Nagisa tried to pout, but ended up coughing instead. Once he got his breathing back under control he looked at Rei. “Anyway, I thought you said you were going to nurse me back to health.”

“I am! I brought you medicine, and that soup is a special Ryugazaki family recipe, and—”

“You don’t look at all like a nurse! You aren’t wearing the hat or the dress or anything.”

Rei just stared. “You… you can’t honestly expect me to dress up like a nurse.”

“It would make me feel better.”

“That’s ridiculous! … Besides, I don’t own a nurse costume. Do you?”

Nagisa frowned. “Well, no. But I thought you might.” Suddenly his eyes lit up. “Oh, but I think my oldest sister might! Let’s go ask.” Nagisa tried to get out of bed, but Rei pushed him back down.

“No.” Nagisa pouted, but Rei refused to give in. He had his limits.

“Fine,” Nagisa gave in, blowing his nose. He then reached over to dig through a drawer in his nightstand, and pulled something out. “At least wear this,” he said, handing Rei a stethoscope.

Rei held it in front of him. “Why do you even own a stethoscope?”

Nagisa blinked at him. “To play doctor. Doesn’t everyone?” Rei shrugged. Well, it couldn’t hurt. He carefully put it on. As soon as he did, Nagisa grinned and lifted his shirt. “Now listen to my lungs.”

“Nagisa, I—”

“Please?” Rei sighed, cursing himself for constantly giving in to this little shit. He placed the end of the stethoscope on Nagisa’s chest.

“How do my lungs sound, nurse? Am I going to live?” Nagisa put his hand over Rei’s to make him press down harder.

Rei willed himself not to blush at the contact. “Um… take a deep breath,” he said in his most professional voice, and Nagisa did. Rei listened, not sure what he was listening for. He could hear Nagisa’s heart beat. It was oddly soothing. Such a steady rhythm. He felt his breath fall into step with Nagisa’s.

“Nurse Rei?” Nagisa interrupted. Rei pulled back, hand immediately going to fix his glasses and hide his blush. “Will I be ok?”

“Y-yes. Just take your medicine and get some sleep.”

“Thank you, Nurse!” Nagisa flung his arms around Rei’s neck.

“Nagisa-kun! Germs!”

“Sorry, Rei-chan!” Nagisa laid back down.

 “Now get some rest. Nurse’s orders.” Nagisa giggled, then coughed, then giggled some more. Rei shook his head. “I’m serious. You need to sleep.”

“Fine.” Nagisa closed his eyes. Rei leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Nagisa fell asleep with a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm sick and I wish Rei-chan would come be my nurse.


End file.
